


According To You

by YaoiProfessorYuki



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Baker Harry Potter, Cheating, Cunning Tom Riddle, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Happy Ending, M/M, Sane Tom Riddle, Severus Snape Being a Bastard, my heart can't take the feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 20:57:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14065431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoiProfessorYuki/pseuds/YaoiProfessorYuki
Summary: Harry has been in a relationship with Severus for two years now, but it seems the 'love' is only going one way now. What happens when Severus' boss takes an interest in Harry and starts giving him the care he's always wanted?





	According To You

**Author's Note:**

> All of my stories have no been beta read, so feel free o let me know what I can fix, and provide constructive criticism.

According to you I'm stupid, I'm useless  
I can't do anything right 

“Oh, Sev is going to be so upset.” said a frantic and slightly disheveled Harry. He was running late to meeting up with his lover, due to the fact that one of his employees at the bakery caught the kitchen on fire. Harry wasn’t able to leave until the entire ordeal was taken care of and putting out the fire alone cost him precious time. If that wasn’t the worst part of the day it was the fact that he and Severus were asked to supply dessert at tonight’s masquerade Halloween party that Severus’ boss was hosting. The dessert he had made went up in flames with the kitchen, but on the brightside one of today’s show cakes was left untouched so he still had a dessert but not the glamorous and expensive one Severus had asked him to make. 

Reaching the front door of their home, he quickly unlocked it and stepped inside, only to be met with a glaring Severus Snape. Making an inaudible gulp, Harry looked into the face of his very upset lover. 

“Where have you been?” he asked through clenched teeth. 

“I’m sorry Sev. There was a fire at the bakery and I couldn’t leave-“ 

“There was a fire?! Were you able to save dessert?” he asked in concern. Seriously? There was a fire in the kitchen of the bakery where I spend all of my time, and he’s worried about dessert? 

“No, Sev dessert went up in flames. The only thing that wasn’t torched was this one cake.” he replied directing him to the large cake box in his hands. Reaching forward he opened the lid of the box and a sneer crossed his features. Why would he do that? It was a perfectly good cake. Granted instead of the elaborately done Nightmare Before Christmas cake he had done (A/N: hint hint wink wink), in which it was basically turned into a model of the town, Finkelstein’s tower and all, this was a Phantom of the Opera cake with the Phantom’s mask on it, The cake itself being done in black and a vibrant red was used to make roses, and in white on the sides of the cake had some lyrics from ‘Music of the Night’. Harry was actually pretty proud of it.

“Is it really that hard to get something suitable for tonight’s dinner?” he asked “First off Lord Riddle was a Slytherin so a cake with red on it will not do at all. Secondly, do you want to make me look like some buffoon amongst my colleagues?” 

“Severus I would never-“ 

“And what’s worse we are already behind schedule. Can’t you do anything right? Or is it beyond your feeble Gryffindor mind?” 

“Sev-“ 

“Go get ready. And please try and do something with this disaster you call a cake.”

According to you I'm difficult, hard to please  
Forever changing my mind 

‘Let’s see, am I going to wear the blue robes or the black robes?’ thought Harry, as he journeyed to his and Severus’ room. The blue one was very elegant looking but the black one seemed more professional. Walking into the room, he immediately walked to the closet where all their dry cleaning ended up. Opening it he was met with everything the way it was this morning, completely devoid of any dry cleaning.

“Sev.” 

“What?” 

“Did you pick up my robes for tonight from the cleaners?” I asked 

“No, unlike some I was too busy actually doing something that mattered.” He replied snarkly. 

“Then what am I supposed to where tonight?” 

“I don’t care just make sure it’s not something that I’ll have to hear people gossiping about how horrid you looked.” 

Sighing, Harry began his search for some decent robes that he could. As he dug through his side of the closet he came across some dark green dress robes that seemed very familiar. It clicked suddenly; Mrs. Weasley had bought these for him for Christmas last year. He had grown out of his old dress robes from school, so she had gone out and bought him some. He was worried about the cost of them, but was later reassured when it came to light that Molly had won the Witch Weekly’s Thousand Galleon Jackpot. The Weasley family had used the money to not only buy Christmas gifts but also to remodel the Burrow. It looked almost brand new and was no longer looking as if it was about to fall over.

Harry had completely forgotten the robe was here. He sent a silent prayer blessing the ground Molly walked on. And somewhere in the distance, a certain Molly Weasley got a case of the warm and fuzzies. 

Quickly laying the robe on the bed, Harry put on black slacks that clung to his body in all the right places and a black long sleeved dress shirt with silver cuff links. He threw the robe on and did up the silver clasps of the robe that had emeralds embedded into them. The top portion clung to his body showing off his lithe chest and billowed out around his hips, and falling long enough to just skim the floor. The sleeves of the robe went to his elbows but billowed to where the back of the sleeves where at waist length. His mask for the night was done in silver, with tiny emeralds embedded around the outside of the eye holes and the edges of the mask.

Quickly brushing his hair and giving it some kind of order he left to go meet Severus at the door.

 

I'm a mess in a dress, can't show up on time  
Even if it would save my life  
According to you, according to you 

As Harry came down the stairs, upon seeing him Severus went over his choice of dress for the party with a critical eye. A slight almost unnoticeable sneer crossed his lips. ‘Seriously is that all he’s going to be doing tonight?’ thought Harry 

“You really couldn’t find something nicer to wear?” 

“Well if someone picked up the dry cleaning like they were supposed to-“ 

“Never mind, it’ll have to do. Let’s go, we’re late as it is.” He grabbed Harry’s hand and dragged him outside to the awaiting limo. Harry just barely able to grab the cake in time. 

-half an hour later- 

“Severus, you made it.” said one Lucius Malfoy coming over and shaking hands with them. “And Harry it’s good to see you. I heard what happened at the bakery, was afraid you wouldn’t make it.” 

“Thank you for your concern Lucius and it’s nice to see you as well.” Smiled Harry, even though Lucius wasn’t a very warm man he was always nice to Harry, but then again that could just be his libido speaking. He would sneak lustful peeks at him, and shower praise on him at every turn. Granted the praise made Harry feel giddy inside at the start, but any amount of time near Lucius just made it increasingly awkward for him “I was just lucky we were able to save one of the show cakes, I would feel awful if I hadn’t been able to bring anything.” 

“Its fine Harry, I’m sure Lord Riddle and Dr. Dumbledore wouldn’t have minded, after all the fire was beyond your control.” He sent a small smile Harry’s way. Noticing this Severus slipped his arm around Harry’s waist in a show of possession. Lucius and Severus looked into each other’s eyes, and started a small battle. Seeing that it wasn’t going to end anytime soon, Harry walked away to go put the cake over by the rest of the food. As he began setting up, he could swear that someone was watching him. 

Across the room sat one Lord Thomas Marvolo Riddle, co-owner of Hogwarts International Trading Post (HITP), a company that dealt in the international trading of all sorts of magical devices and paraphernalia. In the seat opposite of him sat his fellow co-owner Dr. Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, a man claimed to be a world renowned genius. Albus was wearing his normal brightly colored robes and a mask that only covered one eye, kind of like a monocle. Tom on the other hand was dressed in a black tux with a red silk tie. His robe was also done in the red silk, trimmed with black. His mask was the usual masquerade mask, done in black with red swirling designs and red trimming the eyes and edges of the mask. 

He and Dumbledore were nestled in a quiet corner of the room, once in awhile a guest would come and thank them for the invite or start some long winded talk that Tom wouldn’t even pay attention to. As him and Dumbledore were speaking, he took a cursory glance around the room, and all of a sudden he froze. Over by the table with the refreshments and the fancy finger foods, was an angel. He had hair as dark as a raven’s wing, and possessed a small petite body. He wasn’t feminine but he wasn’t as masculine as most of the other men present. He looked as if he would barely reach Tom’s shoulder. The angel made a quick look around the room, and even from the distant between them Tom could see bright green eyes that would make any emerald envious of their color. 

“Harry Potter.” 

“What-?” was Tom’s intelligent reply. 

“His name is Harry Potter, a very lovely young man. He is also Severus Snape’s lover.” said Albus a fond smile stretching across his lips and the twinkle in his eye increasing. “I had asked dear Severus if Harry could provide one of his delicious desserts for this evening. Although there was a fire at the bakery today, I’m amazed he was still able to bring something. That boy ceases to amaze me.” 

“That beauty is Snape’s lover?” Tom was beyond shocked. He remembered Snape now; he was the head of their potion production team. The man seemed to love his work but had certain coldness to him. Granted Tom couldn’t talk due to the fact that just about everyone that wasn’t close to him would be on the receiving end of a death glare. But it still irked him. How was it that a man like Snape could get a lover of such beauty as Harry? 

“Yes, unfortunately.” was Albus’ solemn reply, his smile quickly becoming that of a slight frown. “I had the honor of meeting young Harry a few months back, when Severus had invited me and Minerva over for dinner. Now Harry is an incredible cook, but Severus berates him at every turn. I really dislike how Severus treats him, and though it may seem unkind, I wish for Harry to leave and find a more suitable candidate for his heart.” 

If the twinkle in Albus’ eyes increasing in intensity while giving Tom a suggestive look was anything to go bye. He was blatantly encouraging him to go after a man who was in a relationship, breakup said relationship, and then have said man for himself. Although neither Tom nor Albus were saying anything, there were some things that didn’t need to be verbalized in order to get the point across.

But according to him I'm beautiful, incredible  
He can't get me out of his head  
According to him I'm funny, irresistible  
Everything he ever wanted 

‘Finally.’ Harry thought. It took him awhile to finish getting the cake set up. Apparently no one had ever heard of a cake plate, thus causing Harry to have to transfigure a napkin into one and display the cake on it. It would take awhile before said cake plate transformed back into its original form, but hopefully by then the cake would have been completely eaten. When finished setting up, he was so busy admiring his handiwork he didn’t notice anyone come up behind him until there was a light tap on his shoulder. Turning Harry found a smiling Dumbledore with another man standing just beside him. 

“Dr. Dumbledore, it’s lovely to see you again. How’s Minerva?” Harry asked offering the older man a smile and bow of the head. Chuckling, Dumbledore waved off the semi-formal greeting Harry gave him. “My dear boy, how many times must I tell you? Call me Albus.” 

“Sorry, sir. I’m still in the habit.” 

“Quite alright dear boy and Minerva is doing just fine. She should be wandering around here somewhere.” A nearly silent cough came from a man standing next to him. Looking at him, Harry felt as if he might be considered daft for just now noticing how obviously handsome the man was. He had dark brown almost black hair that reached his shoulders, tied back in a low pony tail with a strip of leather. His eyes were amazingly red in color; Harry wasn’t sure if it was a color changing spell or if they were naturally like that. 

“Oh, Harry allow me to introduce you to my friend and colleague Lord Thomas Marvolo Riddle. Thomas this is Harry Potter.” 

“How do you do?” greeted Harry going to shake the Lord’s hand, but at the last second the Lord took Harry’s hand and bestowed a kiss on the back of it. Harry’s face immediately went a tomato red, he was only use to Lucius doing this, but this completely new person made something in Harry spark with embarrassment and happiness. 

“The pleasure is all mine.” replied Tom a small smirk on his lips. Tom’s voice sounded like silken sin on ice. It was tantalizing and arousing to the point where Harry was sure if his thoughts continued down their path his face would be permanently stained red. A chuckle escaped Tom at the flush on Harry’s cheeks, obviously the angel saw him in an attractive light. When he heard Harry’s voice he nearly lost control of his senses, it was like that of a songbird singing a nightly melody of innocence and underlying seduction. All in all Harry was perfect, according to Tom and he just spoke to him for the first time ever. If he knew one thing, it was that this angel of loveliness would be his, Snape be damned.

 

Everything is opposite, I don't feel like stopping it  
So baby tell me what I got to lose  
He's into me for everything I'm not  
According to you 

Harry and Tom continued to stare at each other, not noticing when Albus slipped away to go and tell Minerva of what was happening. Fore he could tell without having to observe that Harry and Tom would be perfect for each other. Now to go and enlist Minerva into his plot to keep Severus away while his two favorite people bonded. Knowing her, she would probably do whatever possible to get Harry away from the dower greasy git of a man (her words not his) that Harry was with. 

After what seemed like hours of gazing at each other, they both snapped out of their musings. 

“So Lord Riddle, you’re the one Severus goes on about.” Great Harry, that's away to make it look like your trying to kiss ass for Severus.

“Severus? I hope it was only good things.” If it wasn’t Tom just might end up killing the man. 

“My lover. He’s always talking about how great you are. I find myself becoming jealous sometimes, from the amount of talk.” Which was true, Harry couldn’t honestly remember a time when Severus wasn’t talking about something to do with work or the like. Harry eventually started believing that he just wasn’t as significant as what was happening at HITP. He heard Tom chuckle and looked up at the man in amazement. 

“Well rest assured that there is nothing to be jealous of, especially when Severus has a beautiful creature, such as you, to come home to everyday.” Here Harry once again flushed, bowing his head hoping his bangs would shield his flushed face from view. 

“T-thank you for the compliment Lord Riddle.” 

“My pleasure, but I’ am curious. How is it that you appear so unused to a compliment? I would think any lover would shower their significant other in praise.” 

“Oh, well I haven’t received such a thing in awhile. Except from Lucius of course, but he does such things with everyone.” 

“That is true.” replied Tom. They had begun to talk of many things, finding that they both held interest in things such as art, politics, food, travel; they had even gotten into talking about family at one point. Which Tom had surprised himself with admitting to. Family was always something he secretly wanted but never admitted to. The fact that he shared it so freely with Harry surprised him. Out of the corner of his eye he saw that Severus had spotted them. Apparently Albus wasn’t able to keep him busy for long, as he was now starting to head towards them. Cursing silently under his breath, he pulled his mask of authority on. 

“There you are Harry, I’ve been looking for you, and my Lord it’s a pleasure to see you.” 

“Yes, Severus. Tell me why is it you have never spoken of your lover? Especially one as lovely as Harry.” Asked Tom, allowing a bit of a suggestive light to enter his eyes as his eyes made a quick glance at Harry. 

“I just had the need to keep him to myself.” Replied Severus in his formal tone. His arm slipped around Harry’s waist as he went in and kissed him on the cheek. “How are you doing love?” 

“Oh, so it’s love now?” asked Harry in a whisper, even though with how quiet he said it, Tom could still hear every word spoken between them. “Earlier it was feeble minded Gryffindor.”

 

According to you I'm boring, I'm moody  
And you can't take me any place  
According to you I suck at telling jokes  
'Cause I always give it away 

“Harry, now is not the time for one of your bouts of moodiness.” Hissed Severus his arm tightening around Harry’s waist. “If you continue such atrocious behavior you will force my hand, and next time I will leave you at home. Sometimes it’s just too much of a chore taking you anywhere.” 

Tom could see Harry visibly deflate under the sharp words of the one who is supposed to be his lover. If Harry were his, he would shower him in words of love and devotion, have his every need met, and practically become a slave to those emerald eyes and beatific smile. From there an uneasy conversation between the three occurred. Well more so between Tom and Severus, because every time Harry tried to speak Severus would squeeze his hip in warning and immediately silence what he was going to say. Needless to say, Tom was at the point where he just may result to physical violence if Severus did not let his soon to be little love, speak. 

Eventually Lucius also made his way over to the group and engaged them in conversation as well. Although it was becoming increasingly obvious that Lucius was tipsy and on the edge of becoming full blown drunk, if the fact that he was asking Severus if he had heard any good jokes lately was anything to go by. Thus causing Harry to bring a hand up to try and hide his laughter behind it. 

“Say young Harry. What was that one joke you told me?” question Lucius “I do recall it being quit enjoyable.” 

“Which one would that be Lucius?” 

“I believe it had something to do with a teacher teaching kids about people called Adam and Eve.” 

“Lucius, I think that joke is a little inappropriate for tonight.” 

“Come now, Harry. It’s not that bad.” Said a very amused Severus. 

“Sev, it’s about a little girl threatening to cut off a boys prick.” It wasn’t until Severus’ hand tightened to the point of bruising did he realize his mistake. He had just basically given away the whole point of the joke. Looking up slightly, Harry could see that even though Severus’ lips were slightly upturned in a smile, the darkening of his eyes indicated his displeasure. 

I'm the girl with the worst attention span  
You're the boy who puts up with that  
According to you, according to you 

Soon their talk turned to work, and from the increasing twitch in Tom’s eye, Harry could tell he was annoyed. Hell, even Harry wasn’t this talkative when it came to his bakery, and he liked to talk about it. It was at the point where Tom looked as if he was going to cause a scene did the band start playing. Although Harry didn’t notice, his mind was miles away. Thoughts centering on a certain, rather handsome Lord. 

He found Tom to be more than just a handsome and charming man. He was very intelligent, and spoke with a passion for certain topics that interested him. Though he seemed to be a flirt at first, he was also a serious man that seemed to find it a great annoyance living behind lies so he spoke his mind. The more he spoke, the more Harry found himself falling for this man among men, as the muggles would say. It wasn’t until he heard his name called did he realize everyone was looking at him. 

“Oh sorry, you said something?” he asked 

“Harry we’ve called your name several times now.” Said Severus his lips twitching with the need to sneer, but could easily be mistaken for amusement if you didn’t know Severus. 

“Sorry, my mind wandered for a minute.” 

“Lord Riddle was just complimenting you on the cake.” Looking around he saw that all three men had a slice of the cake Harry brought. Blushing in embarrassment he mumbled out another apology, he didn’t seem capable of doing anything right tonight. Tom sent him a warm smile, making both Severus and Lucius gawk in amazement, and waving off his apology. 

“It’s quit alright Harry. I find this talk of work too troublesome for tonight, it is a party after all. But as I was saying this is quite an excellent bit of culinary skill. That and red velvet is a favorite of mine.” This was true. Tom had always had a certain soft spot for people who could make a good red velvet cake. If anything, this just made Tom even more determined to claim Harry, and if he couldn’t claim him this evening he would start ordering from Harry’s bakery just to get his hands on him. Not to mention he would have a delicious piece of cake to snack on as he did. Now that brought lovely fantasies to the mind. A red velvet cake covered Harry. Tom needed him and soon, his libido wouldn’t be able to handle it much longer.

But according to him I'm beautiful, incredible  
He can't get me out of his head  
According to him I'm funny, irresistible  
Everything he ever wanted 

“Oh, what a tragedy.” Muttered Lucius as he gazed at someone across the room, although given his tone of voice it was more of an insult than a showing of pity.

“What’s wrong Lucius?” questioned Severus 

“It’s Weasley.” 

“Ah, I see.” Harry turned and sent the two men a look that would make any normal man turn and run in fear. Tom was a bit taken aback by this show of hostility from the sweet appearing younger man. At the same time however it made his curiosity of the lithe beauty grow. Glancing over to see who it was that the men were talking about; Tom found it to be a man of average height with red hair that was slightly balding. He was wearing a brown suit and robe, both looking well worn. It confused Tom as to why an employee would turn up to such an event dressed so shabbily; he thought they paid their employees rather well. Especially those in attendance to this particular gathering. The man appeared to be happily conversing with everyone around the room, although he was noticeably avoiding the area in which they stood.

“It doesn’t seem as if he brought that troublesome wife of his tonight.” Said Lucius

“Well wouldn’t you wish to get away from yours if she was as over bearing as his?” 

“Quite, luckily Narcissa keeps her over bearing and meddlesomeness controlled and mostly directed at Draco.” Their voices steadily got louder and many people started listening in on what the two men were saying. The man, Weasley’s ears were starting to turn a shade of pink. Tom could swear he saw a vein in Harry’s neck twitch.

“Indeed.” 

“Ah, and look at that. If I’m not mistaken he wore that exact same suit nearly ten years ago to his son’s, can’t remember which one there’s so many, graduation ceremony. Along with every other formal event he’s ever been too.” Both men began to silently laugh; it was at this point that Harry had finally had enough.

“Are you two quite finished?” Harry bit out, his jaw clenched tightly in anger; glowing emerald eyes becoming slits of pure concentrated fiery rage. Severus and Lucius turned to the young man eyebrows raised for different reasons, once in awhile shooting nervous looks over at Tom. “If not, continue this chatter somewhere else, because I will not be a part of it. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, as well as the rest of the Weasleys, are family to me. They took me in and raised me as their own, when they barely had enough for themselves. I will not stand here and allow you to say such cruel things about them. I do not tolerate such things being said, and you know this more than anyone else Snape. And Lucius, being one of your breeding and social status I expected better from you, causing such a scene. Now I’m going to leave, and will not return until either of you can apologize for such disgusting behavior, in public no less.” 

And with that Harry stalked away, quickly making his way over to the Weasley Patriarch, all three older men’s gazes following him. As Harry and Mr. Weasley started smiling and conversing with each other, Severus and Lucius seemed to be in the process of trying to understand what just happened. It became apparent however that Severus wasn’t taking the dressing down Harry gave them to heart. 

“I have no idea what has gotten into him tonight. Please accept my apology Lord Riddle.” Said Severus quickly. Lucius still staring slightly shocked at the scolding he got from Harry. 

“Why are you apologizing to me?” Tom asked in cold curiosity. “Shouldn’t you be apologizing to your lover, for insulting those he considers family in such a way? After all, though it’s not well known, we at Hogwarts International Trading Post do support good family values.” 

Tom let it sink in for awhile at what he was hinting at. After the silence stretched for an undetermined time Severus walked across the room over to Harry, who had begun talking with Arthur, Dumbledore, and the newly found Minerva. Turning to look at Lucius, Tom began to do some digging. 

“Lucius, tell me about Harry’s relationship with the Weasley’s.” Lucius snapping out of his stupor, and quickly clearing his throat, began his recount of his gathered information. 

“From what I have been told, Harry had become fast friends with Arthur’s youngest son while attending school. It was quickly followed by invitations to their home during the holidays. Due to both of Harry’s parent’s, Lord James and Lady Lily Potter, passing away, he was sent to live with some muggle relatives of his. From what Harry revealed about them, I can honestly say that they are horrid people and will never have to meet them to have it proven. Anyway the story ends with the Weasley’s integrating Harry into their family and raising him as their own, and eventually taking in Harry when the muggles threw him out at the age of fourteen.” 

Pondering the information he had been given, Tom started to plot once again. If the muggles were as bad as Lucius said, then he would have to quickly deal with them. No one laid an unkind finger upon his future consort! Not only that, but his little Harry was actually a Lord. He remembers what being the orphaned son of a deceased Lord was like, the inability to access the family money till one was of age at seventeen, the having to rely on other’s to help you when you needed it, and having to do what is necessary just to survive. It is truly a time Tom never wishes to repeat in his life ever, but he swears for as long as he lives, Harry will never want for anything again. 

Lastly was the Weasley issue, for he must reward the man who took in his soon to be lover when he had nowhere to go. Oh yes, the Weasley family would be well rewarded. And if it helped raise his odds of obtaining Harry than all the better in his mind.

“Lucius where does Arthur work and for how long has he been with us?” 

“He is in the Integration of Muggle Appliances Department. He has worked there for about twenty years now.” Worked in the same department for twenty years and not seeming to make enough to support his family? It seems an error has occurred and Lord Thomas Marvolo Riddle as not pleased. Granted he would be fixing that shortly but still the error had occurred. He and Albus would have to go through the Payroll Department and see what happened. 

“I see. Lucius, I think it’s time for Mr. Arthur Weasley to be promoted, maybe to President of Magical Muggle Dealings. After all a man who has worked with muggle appliances for years, must be good at conversing things with muggles on a regular basis. I think a raise would also be in order.” 

“O-of course my Lord.” Stuttered the usually composed man. “If I may ask, what brought this on, my lord?” 

“As I’ve said Lucius, we at Hogwarts International Trading Post are very family oriented. And a man that willingly takes in a boy with no true family and raises him as their own even though they can’t afford it; I consider being a true family man. Also as much as I hate to admit it, it seems as if an error in payroll has occurred.”

Everything is opposite, I don't feel like stopping it  
So baby tell me what I got to lose  
He's into me for everything I'm not  
According to you 

Harry was working in his bakery a few days later. The damage from the fire had been fixed quickly and the bakery was up and running again three days after said fire. Thanks mostly to the help of Ron and his brothers, although the twins seemed more interested in throwing paint at everyone in attendance. The Weasley family had been in high spirits as of late, what with Mr. Weasley being promoted to a President position. He had nearly fainted upon opening his first after promotion paycheck and seeing that his old paycheck had been basically quadrupled the amount he would normally receive, plus Christmas bonus. Mrs. Weasley had to revive Mr. Weasley several times before he was finally able to comprehend what happened.

Seeing as it was a Monday, it was a fairly slow day. Harry had decided to be generous and have his employees only work a half day, after the lunch rush that is. Busying himself at the counter and straightening out the display cases, when he heard the bells of the door ring signaling a customer had entered. 

“Hold on please, and I will be with you in one moment.” He said currently trying to properly center an eight layer display cake in the front window without messing it up. 

“Take your time.” Said a strangely familiar voice. After the cake had finally been set up Harry turned and was met with a set of familiar ruby colored eyes. So they weren’t colored that way due to a cosmetic spell.

“Lord Riddle? It’s a pleasure to see you again sir.” said Harry nervously shifting his feet. Last time he saw Lord Riddle he had just finished telling off Lucius and Severus. It wasn’t till he had made it half way across the room did he go red with embarrassment from talking to Severus and Lucius in such away in front of the handsome man. Harry wouldn’t deny it, Lord Riddle was a very attractive man, not to mention he seemed genuinely interested when they spoke, unlike Severus who only either pretended to listen or just all together ignore him. But the Lord had been a very charming, outgoing, well rounded individual. Someone he could easily get along with and, if he wasn’t dating Severus, see as a potential lover. 

“Harry please, the pleasure is mine.” Lord Riddle replied, once again taking Harry’s hand and pressing a light kiss to it. “And I must insist that if you continue to allow me to call you by your given name then please, call me Tom.” 

“A-alright, Tom.” Harry’s blush making itself known on his cheeks. He had still to yet figure out why being around the Lord caused him to blush so much, it was really starting to become a nuisance. The man himself was wearing a very flattering black business suit with a light blue silk shirt and a black tie. Though Harry remembered what he looked like from the party, his features seemed to only become more handsome without the mask. 

Tom also began his own silent evaluation of Harry outside of formal clothing. He wore a soft, red t-shirt that seemed to cling to his chest, and a pair of washed out blue jeans. The whole look just screamed relaxed comfort. After the two began another staring contest, Harry snapped out of it and walked over to the register. 

“S-so Tom, what can I get for you today?” 

“Well I had enjoyed the cake you brought to the party, and decided to come by and get another delicious sampling of your red velvet cake.” 

“Okay, would you like a whole cake or a slice?” 

“I think a slice will be fine. And if you don’t mind the company, I may just start eating it here.” 

“Sure you can eat here. Just let me get you a table set up.” With a wave of his wand, Harry had a glass top table and pair of comfortable looking high back chairs float into the room and arrange themselves with in the bakery. The table had silver placemats set out on it with white napkins folded to the side. Silverware elegantly arranged on the side of the placemat opposite of the napkin. Giving a quick glance to make sure everything was in order, Harry turned to the counter behind him that held many different and delicious looking desserts, and began cutting a slice out of a red velvet cake with butter cream frosting and gleaming sugar diamonds set into it. Gently arranging the slice on a delicate dessert plate with gold inlaid into it, a gift from the Weasley’s and Hermione, when he first opened his bakery. 

Turning back he handed the cake to Tom with what seemed to be the upmost care. As Tom took the, what he mentally referred to as the nectar of the gods, he allowed his fingers to make a seemingly nonchalance brush against Harry’s own. Insuring that he had obtained his goal of making his Harry take on the likeness of a blushing virgin, he sauntered towards one of the newly set up tables to enjoy his treat. All the while keeping his devious smirk hidden from his unknowing prey. 

‘This,’ Tom thought ‘Maybe easier than I planned.’ 

Minutes passed and no one else came in. Harry split his time between boredly waiting for customers at the register and going to watch cakes rise in the magically expanding and heating ovens. If only Harry had known that Tom had some of his minions, for lack of a better word, spread the rumor that Harry’s baker wasn’t opening till tomorrow and that he had men standing outside on each side of the bakery keeping people from entering while he was here. Seeing how bored Harry had become he put the next step of his plan into action. 

“Harry,” he called “why don’t you come and sit with me? It seems to be running slow today and I would not turn down your company while I ate.” 

Harry made a quick and indecisive look towards the door disappearing behind the doors to the kitchen. Letting out a sigh of disappointment, Tom stared dejectedly at his cake. Not a second later and Harry reappeared through the doors, a tea tray floating behind him. Arriving at Tom’s table, he sat in the seat opposite of Tom and had the tea trey set itself up on the table. Harry noticed Tom sending him a curious look. 

“I just figured you might enjoy some tea as we talked.” Harry stated simply a small smile forming on his lips as he held a cup of tea out for Tom to take. The elder couldn’t help but chuckle, accepting the offered cup of tea. It was soon after they started talking, just as they had done at the ball before they were, in Tom’s mind, rudely interrupted. They spent hours talking, even when the normal closing hours of the bakery had long since passed. It wasn’t till Harry glanced out the window and noticed how dark it had gotten, that the realization came to him that they have been doing nothing but sit and enjoy each other’s company all day, literally. 

“Oh my, look how late is.” He said standing up, waving his wand around and having everything start cleaning and putting itself away. “I’m so sorry to have kept you Tom. You must have had more important things to do than talk to me all day.” 

“Please Harry, its fine. In all honesty I had nothing scheduled for today.” ‘Whether or not I had my secretary cancel everything I did have scheduled is beside the point.’ 

“But still I can’t believe I didn’t realize how late it was.” It was as he was about to enter into another tangent did Harry’s stomach decide to make itself known. A bright blush covered Harry’s face and Tom couldn’t help but be amused. 

“Well if you’re set on making it up to me, why don’t you join me for dinner this evening?” 

“I’m sorry I can’t. Severus is probably waiting at home for me and is most likely getting angry that I’m not there to make dinner.” 

“I know for a fact that Severus has a large project he is working on currently. He may have gotten caught up with work.” 

“That’s true. Severus never does call whenever he’s going to be late and he did tell me he was working on something pretty big.” But Harry was still unsure of whether or not to attend dinner with Tom. Yes, Severus normally doesn’t call when he’s running late, but then again Severus never calls a head in general. It was as Harry pondered that he was struck with a brilliant idea. “Why don’t you come to our home and I’ll make dinner for everyone. So that way I can pay you back as well as make sure Severus has something to eat tonight.” 

“That is an excellent idea and I accept.” After Harry locked up bakery for the night they began walking towards Harry and Severus’ home that was practically just down the street from the bakery. All the while Tom’s bodyguards followed them in the shadows, every once in awhile munching on some pastries they had somehow managed to sneak out of the bakery.

 

I need to feel appreciated  
Like I'm not hated, oh no 

It has been several months since Tom first stepped into Harry’s bakery. He would come by twice sometimes three times a week. Harry couldn’t help but look forward to when Tom came to his establishment. He enjoyed talking to Tom; he didn’t make him feel stupid for saying the littlest thing, as compared to his soon to be ex-boyfriend. 

Over the last few months Snape had just become so hard to please. When he cooked it was never up to Snape’s standards, he always complained about the things Harry wore, and never said more than two words to him and only if necessary. Lastly Harry has had the suspicion now for awhile that Snape has been seeing someone else. Well that’s fine; he’ll have someone to help mock him with once Harry finally got up the courage to leave him. Some Gryffindor he was; couldn’t even bring himself to break up with a man who obviously made him unhappy. 

It was another night when Tom had ended up staying past closing, and in doing so once again walked Harry home. However, this night seemed different somehow. Tom kept shooting Harry a look, as if he wanted to ask him something. Harry waited patiently, knowing he would eventually ask whatever it was he had on his mind. It wasn’t until they were standing in front of Harry’s front door did Tom open his mouth.

“Harry, I want to ask you something, but I fear you may see it as inappropriate.” 

“It’s okay Tom, go ahead and ask. I noticed you have been wanting to since we left the bakery.” 

There was a pause as Tom tried to find the appropriate words for his question. Finally letting out a barely audible sigh, Tom lifted his head to where he and Harry were making eye contact. 

“I noticed that you seem to be unhappy in your current relationship and that Severus has been staying later and later at the office even though I know he isn’t working on anything that requires for so much work to be put in. So my question to you is, why do you stay?” 

That was not what Harry had been expecting. More specifically the revelation that Severus hasn’t been as busy as he’s been trying to get Harry to believe he was. It seems as though the probability of an affair has just increased. And another thing, why hadn’t he left yet? He knows he should but for some unknown reason he hasn’t. Continuing his thought process in silence, he didn’t take notice of Tom’s hidden worry. 

“I’m sorry I shouldn’t have said anything. It was not my place to question your relationship. I’ll just leave now, have a good night Harry.” As he turned to leave, Harry snapped out of his thoughts and quickly latched on to Tom’s elbow. With his back to Harry, Tom couldn’t help but let out a gleeful smile as his mental wager of getting Harry increased. 

“No, Tom. It’s okay. I guess with everything you have been witness to its only fair that you come up with questions as to why I haven’t. And in truth, I don’t know. It could be that we’ve been together so long I’ve grown accustomed to it; maybe I’m afraid of possibly ending up alone. What I do know is that, Severus is a liar and that I deserve to be treated better. I also admit to having a hunch of a possible affair going on. You’re helping solidify this theory in my mind.” 

“I don’t believe it.” 

At this point Tom had turned around and they were once more staring into each other’s eyes. Harry felt a cold clench of dread inside him. He was unsure as to why; after all there are many things that Tom might not believe. 

“You don’t believe Severus capable of cheating?” 

“No I can’t believe anyone would want to cheat when they have someone like you.” The smile and slight reddening of Harry’s cheeks showed the embarrassed glee he was feeling at the praise. Tom decided to continue down this line of conversation. “You’re beautiful as is, I can’t imagine anyone more stunning. You can make anyone smile. You’re a very talented cook. And lastly I know that if one were to travel the world several times over they would never be able to find a more caring person than you.” 

That was the first time someone other than the Weasley’s had ever said such kind things to him. It quite honestly took his breath away. If he ever did leave Severus there was a more than likely chance Harry would choose to be with Tom, however unlikely the odds might actually be. Coming to a decision and putting on a determined face, Harry stretched up and kissed Tom on the cheek. It may have only been a second but to Tom it seemed as if hours had flown by. The feel of soft pink lips pressing against his stubbled cheek warmed him from the inside out. For a moment he thought his life would end, his heart was beating so fast. His hand subtly covered the area of his chest where the wildly beating organ lay, in an attempt to keep it from jumping right out of his chest. 

As Tom began to recover from his “near death” experience, he felt a soft tug on his other hand. Glancing into emerald eyes he has long since had engrained in his memory, he saw Harry softly smiling. Joy radiating from his every pore, turning him into the golden sun that chased away the loneliness that once resided in Tom’s heart. Harry gave another gentle tug, leading Tom towards his front door. 

“Come inside with me Tom. Join me for dinner.” Words spoken so softly, as if had they been spoken louder it would ruin this enchanting moment. With a silent nod and a gentle squeeze to the hand safely nestled in his, Tom smiled a pure and honest smile and followed Harry into the house. What happened next would spell both disaster and victory; it all comes down onto which side you were on.

Why can't you see me through his eyes?  
It's too bad, you're making me decide 

Harry and Tom made their way into the dark house, Harry locking the door behind them out of habit. With quick strides Harry turned on the light in the kitchen and started to ponder as to what he would make for dinner. With a quick glance Tom noticed something odd, all the lights in the house were out except for the kitchen where Harry just entered, and sliver of light poking from an open crack in a door way. A door way that Tom knew led to Harry and Severus’ room, due mainly to a tour of the house Harry had given him the first time he had dinner at their residence. 

“Harry, is Severus home?” Tom asked. 

“No, he said he was going over to Lucius’ to discuss some important matter with work.” Harry stepped into the hall wearing a white apron holding a pan. “Why?” 

And that is when Thomas Marvolo Riddle found his ace. 

“Alright, then. I was just curious, due to there being a light on upstairs.” He said off handedly. He saw Harry’s face contort into confusion, his nose scrunching cutely. 

“What? I know I turned all the lights off when I left this morning.” Setting the pan on a counter top, Harry briskly walked into the foyer and up the stairs. The white apron fluttering about his legs as he made steady, even strides.

As Harry walked closer, he could hear a slight rustle coming from within the bedroom. He reached for the door knob, and hesitated for only a second before opening the door. What he saw made his face drain of color and caused a horrified gasp to escape him. There on the bed was Severus Snape on the cusp of coitus with none other than Narcissa Malfoy. The pair lying in the bed must have heard him, because within a second both were on opposite sides of the bed, desperately seeking to cover themselves. 

He should have seen this coming, he knew it was happening. He should have known that it would be revealed to him, whether like this or by Severus telling him, sooner or later. And the strangest thing to him was that he could feel his heart breaking. He could feel his eyes watering, but he stubbornly refused to let them fall. He would not allow his pain to be seen. That is until Severus spoke: 

“Oh, Harry it’s just you. For a moment we thought it was Lucius.” 

And that’s when the tears fell. 

“It’s just me?” he asked. “It’s just me, your boyfriend of two years finding you in bed with someone else? You’re supposed best friend’s wife no less. It’s just me?!” 

“Now really Harry you should have seen this coming,” Severus sneered, looking down his crooked nose at him. “We have been slipping apart for the last couple weeks. It’s only logical that I find pleasure in another. Now run along and fix us something, we’re feeling a bit parched.” 

“Fuck no!” Harry screamed he had reached his limit. 

“Potter there is a lady present!” 

“I don’t give a shit!” Harry began to tremble in concealed rage, his hands forming into fists with his nails biting into his skin. There was a wild gleam in his eye that practically emitted waves of killing intent, and with a coldness never heard before from the young Potter Lord, Harry spoke. “I refuse to let you stand there and basically tell me that my feelings on the matter at hand don’t mean anything. I refuse to be treated like your house elf and start knowingly serving you and your whore, food or beverage of any kind! Two years! Two bloody years! I have put up with you belittling me, judging me, and making me inferior. And for what? The hope that maybe one day I might actually be able to please you’re stuck up ass?! I don’t think so, not anymore. No more, you hear me!” 

“And what about you?” Snape snarled, his eyes glinting like black hell fire. Narcissa had slowly dressed herself at this point, but remained standing in the corner unwilling to draw attention to herself. “I know about you and Lord Riddle! I know how he has gone to see you at the spit worthy shack you call a bakery, for the last several months. I’ve seen how often he has come and had dinner in our home, all upon your invitation when he just happened to be there when closing your place of business.” 

“I can’t believe you!” Harry screamed. “How dare point a finger of blame on me! Unlike you I have morals and would never lie with another while in a COMMITTED relationship! Which I thought we still had, unless you just happened to forget mentioning otherwise.” 

There was silence for a moment. No one spoke a word, no one dared breathe. Snape then started to shake slightly, the shaking gaining in viciousness as time went by. And then Snape opened his mouth, and he let loose a raucous laughter. 

“Committed relationship?” he laughed gaily. “Who said anything about being committed? Better yet why would I want to be committed to you of all people?” 

Harry’s mouth opened in shock at the blatant off handedness Snape referred to their two year long relationship. Snape then quieted his laughter and straightened himself up. Throwing on a discarded pair of boxers and a shirt to preserve modesty, well as modest as one could be after having been caught cheating. With a small clearing of his throat Snape stared into Harry’s eyes and unleashed a wave of detestation onto the heart broken man standing before him. It’s a shame he never heard the creaking of the stairs from someone ascending. 

“You Harry Potter are one of the most unpleasant people I’ve ever had the displeasure of coming into contact with. You lack all the proper etiquette a Lord should possess. You always walk around looking as if you have just crawled from out of a ditch. You have little to no intellect, and allow yourself to wear your heart and emotions on your sleeve. You are in every way a Gryffindor, with your incapability of thinking a head merely running straight into anything. The bravery you and your kind are so well known for blind you to anything and everything, which allows you to be seen as stupid and incompetent. You are everything in a person I despise, just like your father.” 

And as his final words echoed through the room, Harry broke down. He desperately pressed the heels of his hands to his eyes in an attempt to stop the tears. His head lowered trying to hide the escaping droplets of water from the spiteful man, who he had once called his lover. He almost fell to the ground in his sorrow, if it weren’t for the strong caring hands that caught him and pressed him into a firm chest. An attempt on the person’s behalf to shield him from the harsh words of the one who was supposed to love him. A scent rolled off the person holding him, the smell of basil and tea. He looked up and saw that it was Tom holding him, only distantly hearing Snape’s surprised gasp. There was a look of sorrow and caring held within the ruby colored orbs. It was only due to Harry burying himself into the comforting embrace that he didn’t see the once caring eyes distort into a rage of fiery vengeance for the one held tightly in their strong arms. 

“You Mr. Snape can consider yourself lucky that there are witnesses here to keep me from doing things to you, but I can guaran-damn-tee you this. You will no longer be working at HITP, and you will be lucky if anywhere else will ever hire you again. And Lucius will be receiving word from me about all of this.” At this he cast a glance at the now trembling Lady Malfoy standing in the corner. “I do not take slander against my name lightly Mr. Snape. Especially when it’s about those who I consider close to me as well. Consider yourself black listed. Come Harry; let me take you away from these pieces of vermin.” 

It was as he took Harry by the arm to lead him away from the pathetic man, who now sat pale and horrified on the floor, that Harry stopped and turned back around to face Snape once more.

But according to me you're stupid, you're useless  
You can't do anything right 

Harry slowly and steadily made his way over to the man, who had somehow made it back to his feet. When they were a foot apart both looking into each other’s eyes, one filled with heart break and righteous fury the other with loathing wariness, Harry drew back his arm and sent it flying into Snape’s face. A distinct cracking sound filled the air, signaling that Snape’s nose had broken. Snape fell to the floor clutching the broken appendage, blood seeping out from between his fingers and falling silently to the floor. His body quickly assuming the fetal position in the event that Harry should unleash more physical blows, but none came. 

Harry huffed in disappointment of some kind. With a quick unnoticed flick of his wrist, a trunk appeared next to Harry and started to fill itself with all of Harry’s belongings that had been placed in the house. When it was filled, Harry flicked his wrist again and the trunk shrunk to the size of a pack of gum. Picking it up and inserting it in his pocket, Harry once more looked at the sad sight that was a man he thought to have once loved. 

“You’re pathetic.” 

If one had thought the silence was deafening a moment ago, nothing compared to this. No one dared breathe too loudly, not even the house made a single sound. In a quick motion Harry grabbed the collar of Snape’s shirt and in a show of strength that was only happening due to the rage and adrenaline rushing through his veins slammed the frightened potions master into the wall. 

“I can’t believe I had once thought I loved you. You, a man who I now see isn’t worth the time it takes just to have a thought of. I remained loyal to you this entire time, and I could have had an affair anytime I wanted. Do you know how many times someone has asked me out or has propositioned me? No? Well let me tell you. First there’s your whore’s husband Lucius Malfoy, ever since you introduced us he’s been trying to get me in his bed, and he’s a lot better looking. Second there’s the whore’s son Draco Malfoy, he’s been after me since we met at school. Marcus Flint, Terry Boot, Cedric Diggory, Oliver Wood, Percy Weasley! And the list doesn’t stop there, for the number of people who have asked me while we were dating.” 

Harry’s fists clenched tighter, turning his knuckles white. 

“I had once valued your opinion of me. I would change aspects of myself, perform impossible tasks, and put up with your bullying all in the pursuit of pleasing you. But I see now that there is no pleasing you. And it was just now as we were about to leave that I had an epiphany, I know why it’s Narcissa you cheated on me with. Lucius has told me of how she does everything imaginable just to get some trinket or whatever it is that catches her fancy. She puts herself on display for him, tells him for hours how utterly perfect he is, that he deserves nothing but perfection. That’s the reason right there, you are a conceited git who has thought to highly of himself.” 

“You call me blind with my rash behavior; I say you’re blinded by your conceitedness. You call me stupid, and yet I’m not the one who’s going to be regretting what happens later. You say I lack etiquette, but I’m not the one who started treating a Lord, who has more power in his pinky than you do in your whole being, as if he were a house elf. You say you could never have been in a committed relationship with one such as me, but when it hits you what it is you lost, you’ll be the one begging for forgiveness. Severus Snape, I wash my hands of you. Don’t visit me, don’t touch me, and don’t contact me in anyway. Because if you think you’re sorry now, you don’t know what the meaning of sorry is.” 

With that Harry let go of Snape’s collar, making him fall to the floor. Turning, Harry walked back to Tom, his arms embracing him and finally leading him down the stairs and out the door.

But according to him I'm beautiful, incredible  
He can't get me out of his head  
According to him I'm funny, irresistible  
Everything he ever wanted 

They walked along the sidewalk back towards the bakery for Tom’s chauffer to pick them up, hoping the night air could calm Harry some. They walked silently by, Harry leaning into the comforting warmth Tom exuded as he wrapped and arm around his shoulders. For the first time since meeting the silence held a subtle hint of awkwardness. Harry didn’t know what to think anymore. He and Severus had been together for two years, and now it was going down in a fiery blaze. He knew it was happening, knew they would be ending, knew that Snape no longer deserved even a second thought, and yet her he was. Heartbroken, crying, and upset, all for a man he should have never even considered dating to begin with. 

He had met Snape while at an apothecary obtaining ingredients for Hermione to make a fever reducer for her son Hugo. The man lacked everything Harry normally sought after in a partner. He wasn’t very kind, instead he was very snide and delivered undeserved insults to those around him, and heavens above know Harry did not find him attractive. His greasy hair, yellowed teeth, and crooked nose were all to eye drawing from the rest of him. Harry would have said no, but unfortunately he was the type of person that hated upsetting people. Upon seeing Harry he insulted him and asked him to dinner in one sentence. He had agreed and even still continued to see him even when Hermione and the entirety of the Weasley’s said he was too good for the man. He could already hear Ron and Hermione telling him ‘I told you so’. 

Tom looked upon the once lively and energetic man he had come to love, and in his place stood a broken angel who he desperately wanted to help put back together. His hatred for any man, who could do something like this to such a bewitching creature, doubled in intensity and renewed rage. He would deal the man a more suitable punishment for causing his Harry to become so broken. He would make the man regret for even having the thought of making his Harry unhappy. The man would rue the day he ever laid eyes on the angel now held in his arms. It was with thoughts of the many tortures he would put Snape through that he felt Harry shaking more than he had when faced with Snape’s betrayal. 

“Harry?” 

“Why?” Came the broken reply. Tom took Harry’s chin and raised it so he could look at his face. Tears streaked down pale cheeks, and the whites of his eyes had become red. Delicate hands tightly clutching the white apron he was still wearing. “Why would he do that? Am I really so unlovable that my own lover seeks the company of another? I don’t even know why I’m letting it get to me like this. I’ve had my suspicions for awhile now, but I’m still allowing him to have an effect on me.” 

“No, you’re not unlovable Harry. If there is anyone on this earth who is undeserving and unlovable it is Snape. He did it out of greed and the need to cause you pain. It’s effecting you because you have been together so long and you trusted him like any lover would. Anyone would be upset.” 

“But why? What about me made him do it?” 

“It wasn’t you Harry; the fault solely lies with that man. You are nothing but perfect; anyone should be honored to have you by their side.” Tom tried to send a message of what he’s wanted to tell Harry since upon their first meeting. He framed Harry’s face in his hands, and wiped away the remainder of his tears away with his thumbs. Harry looked up at him confusion and hidden longing. Longing to be told that everything Snape had ever said about him was a lie. Tom licked his lips in a rare show of nervousness and began to speak. 

“Harry I have a confession to make. It may not be the best time for it but, well maybe now is the time to embrace a little Gryffindor bravery that everyone has hidden somewhere in them. You are the most beautiful person I’ve ever met. Not just on the outside, even though you can easily make anyone flush with jealousy of your looks alone, but also on the inside. No one could ever be as loving, as kind, or as understanding as you. And though it does you injustice the only word I can think of to describe you is incredible. Ever since I’ve met you not a day goes by where I haven’t thought of you. You’re forever carved into my memory, my very being. When we talk you speak in such a way that it’s almost poetic, and you’re funny. Not funny as in anything you say isn’t meant to be funny, but when you mean for something to be funny it is. When you blush in embarrassment, when you laugh, or when you do that cute scrunching of the nose of yours when you’re confused. I find everything about you completely irresistible.” 

At this point Harry’s eyes had gone wide in shock and awe. His heart, he could have sworn, skipped a beat at the intense honesty Tom’s eyes. A heavy blush had taken over his face the moment Tom said he was beautiful. Snape never told him he was handsome or beautiful or anything, and if he did it was always a backhanded compliment. Never in all his years of dating anyone had some told him something like this, something so honest and pure sounding. 

“Harry,” Tom continued. “You’re everything I’ve ever wanted. I will never find another being as perfect for me as you. I love you.” 

Harry gasped at the confession, Tom quickly lowering his eyes to hide from possible rejection. He didn’t know what he would do if Harry said no. He may dive back into his old habits and return to drinking and violence, and Voldemort may return. No, he couldn’t become that man again. It nearly ruined his life, it was because of Albus he was able to overcome that demon, but if Harry rejected him it’s quite possible not even Albus would be able to save him this time. 

Through his mental rant of depression, he didn’t notice the softening of Harry’s eyes and the warmth that flooded them, he wasn’t aware of soft hands that were smaller than his own raising his head back up. He only snapped out of his tormenting thoughts when Harry spoke. 

“Tom, stop with those dark thoughts I know invade your mind.” Harry said gently, recognition reentering Tom’s eyes as he did. Harry waited until full awareness came back into the scarlet eyes he’s come to treasure these past few months. It was when full attention was placed on him that Harry made his move. He threw his arms around Tom’s neck and planted a kiss on his pale lips. Tom’s hands had moved automatically to Harry’s waist, but the man himself was shocked and unmoving. It wasn’t until he finally registered that the man he had been pursuing for the last few months was kissing him, did he return the favor in fervor. 

Embraces tightened, lips pressed desperately to the others, eyes gazing in need of each other’s love. Tom’s tongue slowly and gently prodded at Harry’s lips, and were immediately given access. During his life Tom has had many first kisses, but they all paled in comparison to the electrified heat he felt with Harry. This must be why so many people swear that when you kiss someone you truly love its like fireworks are setting off. He had at once upon a time scoffed at the mere idea that such a thing might be true. However, standing here and now with Harry wrapped in his arms, kissing one another with all they’re worth, he swears they could make the impossible possible.

Everything is opposite, I don't feel like stopping it  
Baby tell me what I got to lose  
He's into me for everything I'm not 

Years have passed since that day on the sidewalk. 

After hearing of his wife’s infidelity, Lucius had immediately gathered his lawyers and filed for divorce. To say that Lady Malfoy was less than pleased was an understatement. During the divorce she had come to find she was pregnant with Snape’s child, and tried passing it off as Lucius’. Lucius Malfoy is many things, but a fool he is not. Upon Narcissa telling him of her pregnancy he called in a mediwitch right then and there to perform a paternity test. It did not go in Narcissa’s favor. After the divorce, she and Snape were married so that he could help raise the child, it seems as if he still held some morals however miniscule they maybe. 

Draco of course was upset with the whole ordeal, but understood it needed to be done. He then entered into a health relationship with his long time friend and crush Blaise Zabini. Lucius had also moved on and is in the process of courting a pureblood witch who comes from another noble line. Both still flirt with Harry, but it is only in teasing. After all they saw what happened to Snape. They don’t dare tempt the wrath of their long time employer. 

Snape, as said before, married Narcissa out of duty to their future child. They are always arguing and constantly at each other’s throats. Narcissa being raised as a noble lady did not know how to do menial chores such as cooking, cleaning, or raise a child for that matter. There were house elves to do all those things. Snape was no longer able to find any decent work as a potions master anywhere. Upon hearing he was fired from HITP, they would call the main office for the company to make an inquiry. Needless to say wok had become very hard to come by. Eventually he and Narcissa were forced to leave England all together before he found a job that paid him enough to support himself and his unwanted family. He became an apothecary shop assistant, located in the dead center of Siberia where very rarely anyone was caught wandering around. 

Their child was born in mid November and named Thaddeus Percival Snape. He was raised with no love from either parent and treated horribly. Thaddeus had come in to deliver his father’s lunch and was beaten because it wasn’t perfect. It was at that time that Snape’s employer walked in and saw what was happening. The Siberian Aurors were summoned and a full investigation took place. Both Narcissa and Severus were charged with child abuse and sentenced to ten years in the Siberian wizard’s prison. Thaddeus had been returned to England the country of his birth and placed in an orphanage, where he was later adopted by Neville and Luna Longbottom. When it was learned of whom exactly Thaddeus’ original parents were, they erased every aspect of them from his life and renamed him Patrick Homer Longbottom. You would have a hard time finding a happier child. 

According to you, you  
According to you, you 

And it was upon that day three years later that Tom had asked Harry to marry him. Before he even asked Harry, Tom had gone around to each and every one of those that Harry considered family and formally asked for his hand. They were more than happy to allow Tom to take their Harry as his husband. When he had asked Mr. and Mrs. Weasley for Harry’s hand, they were more than willing to permit it. Arthur afterwards had taken Tom aside for a more private conversation. 

“You are my boss and I gladly recognize that in the chain of command you are above me, but please let me say my peace. I have seen and heard of what Snape had done to the boy I consider my youngest son. I don’t know if Harry will ever forgive the man, but if he does he is a greater man than I. This household does not and has never cared for Severus Snape, but we put on a happy and accepting face for Harry. After what happened we will never allow that man near Harry, most likely my sons would attack him on sight. Now that being said I don’t believe you would ever hurt Harry, but to err on the side of caution. Boss or no boss if Harry ends up hurt, this family will do everything it can to end you.” 

“And if I ever do hurt Harry I pray that instead of killing me swiftly, you allow me to go on living with all the tortures you bestow upon me.” 

“Good man.”

And with a happy pat on the back Arthur led Tom back into the sitting room to continue with their afternoon tea. 

Two years later after much planning Tom and Harry were wed. The ceremony was beautiful and Mrs. Weasley cried when Harry asked her and Arthur to give him away. It was a year later when they had their first child. Lillian Marie Riddle. She was shortly followed by her younger brothers Thomas Marvolo Riddle the Third and Arthur James Riddle. They were a happy family and Tom and Harry grew to a very old age together. And it was the day after one of them passed that the other swiftly followed. Never to be separated even in death.

According to you I'm stupid, I'm useless  
I can't do anything right 

In Siberia Snape sat in his cell waiting till it was time to start working in the ice fields again. It was as he glanced through the bars of his cell to look at the clock that he saw a news report playing on the television hanging in the corner. He crawled closer to the cell door, his feet blistering and bleeding from working on the cold frozen ground barefoot. He has been lucky so far to have not developed frost bite. 

When he had a clear view of the television screen he saw Harry and Tom running out of a church, both wearing ceremonial bonding robes, rice being thrown from all directions. The female report was dressed very prettily and had a wide smile on her face. “This Lavender Brown reporting live for KWIZ News. I’m standing here outside The Church of Founding Saints in London England as Lord Thomas Marvolo Riddle, co-owner of Hogwarts International Trading Post, and Lord Harry James Potter make a happy exit, to head for their reception and then off on their honeymoon. We were unable to get the ceremony itself on camera, not only due to us wanting to respect this happy and sacred moment, but also out of both Lords wants for a private and intimate ceremony. As of today they are now seen as Lords Thomas Marvolo and Harry James Potter-Riddle before Merlin and wizard kind. KWIZ has been notified that upon their return from their honeymoon, Lords Potter-Riddle have agreed to give us an exclusive interview. Now onto Parvati Patil with the fashions displayed at today’s ceremony. Parvati.”

The joy shown on both Tom and Harry’s faces was just too much for the man who has regretted everything that he has ever done, and Severus Snape fell into a whirlwind of insanity.


End file.
